Computer vision methods restricted to laboratory use are like skyscrapers without elevators: intriguing, but impractical. For instance, while it is possible to precisely calculate depth maps in overlapping views given sufficient scene and camera information, most practical situations do not allow for such precision and prior knowledge. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a robust method for producing depth maps from video that does not have the benefit of extensive scene and camera information.